


Yes, Daddy

by crippledwriter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Begging, Bottom Baz, Daddy Kink, Dom Simon, It's cute at the end, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Smut, Teasing, Top Simon, and the begining, between Carry On and Wayward Son, controlling simon, degredation, enjoy pls, graphic smut, just a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledwriter/pseuds/crippledwriter
Summary: Penny is out of the apartment, Simon is eating Cheetos and Baz is weak.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 80





	Yes, Daddy

Simon snow had the perfect lips. Baz knew that if he lacked any dignity he might drool, but watching as Simon licked his fingers, no matter how not sexy cheetos were, was quite the sight. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch was helplessly in love with Simon Snow, and Simon Snow loved him right back.   
Simon grinned at him, going to wash his hands, leaving Baz lounging in the living room of Simon and Penny’s apartment watching TV. Penny was out for the day, something about meeting up with her family, to be honest, it was early that morning when Penny had told him and Simon didn’t quite remember. But he did remember that she would be out until after dinner. So of course he invited Baz over for the day, and while they’d spent most of it cuddling and watching TV (and kissing during the commercials), Simon had other plans. When he had washed and dried his hands, he slowly crept up behind Baz, who was leaning back heavily in the couch.  
Baz felt Simon before he heard him, cool hands snaking their way to grasp his jaw. He felt his face flush as Simon slowly tilted his head back, a devious look in his eyes. Usually, Simon topped but was kind and gentle, but when Baz had let out that he had some major kinks, Simon had practically transformed before his eyes. Suddenly the fingers gripped slightly too tight and Baz gulped. Simon leaned down to give Baz a long kiss, his lips open and soft, just as soft as Baz had been imagining. “Hi.” Baz breathed.  
“Hi.” Simon’s hands traveled lower, exploring Baz’s chest and shoulders and Baz let his head fall to the side, leaning against Simon. His breathing hitched and Simon chuckled at how easy it was to turn his boyfriend on. “You look so good, but I think this should be coming off now.”  
Simon was suddenly climbing over the couch to straddle Baz’s lap. His hands worked to take off Baz’s sweater and kiss his neck at the same time. It didn’t quite work but Baz hardly noticed, his vision going hazy with how hot he suddenly felt. “Oh, ok.” was all Baz could say as his sweater was thrown to the floor and he felt Simon’s fingers on his nipples. In mere moments, Simon had gone from his usually fluffy self to suddenly dominating Baz, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Baz moved his hips up against his boyfriend, not even thinking as he reached to grab his boyfriend’s ass. But Simon had other plans and firmly planted his hands on Baz’s waist, stopping him from moving.  
“I didn’t tell you you could move, do you need me to tie you down?” Baz practically moaned at the words and grabbed Baz’s mouth in his own. The kiss was hard and mostly tongue, Simon still keeping Baz’s hips down. Then Simon moved lower again, leaving hickies in a trail to Baz’s nipples. Baz couldn’t help but move a little under Simon’s touch, but Simon let go of his hips in favor of tugging at his hair. Baz felt pathetic with all of the noises coming from him, and Simon hadn’t even done anything yet. Simon tugged a little harder and Baz yelped, clawing at Simon’s back in pleasure.   
Simon pushed Baz down to lay on the couch with Simon still on top of him. Simon leaned back and put a hand around Baz’s neck. “You’re going to do everything I say, ok.” it wasn’t even a question “suck my fingers, you goddamn whore.” Simon shoved two digits into Baz’s mouth, and he moaned around them, quickly getting to work sucking and licking them. Simon slowly traced fingers over Baz’s body, grinding down on him slowly, teasing him. When Simon pulled the fingers from Baz’s mouth, he slowly trailed them down Baz’s body, down to where the button of his pants sat.   
“Please-” Baz started but Simon cut him off with a quick slap to the side.  
“Did I say you could talk?”  
“No.”  
“No, what?”  
“No, daddy.” Baz felt delirious, he was so hot down there and he would do anything to get Simon’s hands on him. Simon smiled and undid the button, slowly pulling the pants off of Baz as he squirmed. Once his pants were off, Simon took his time giving kisses to the insides of Baz’s thighs and tracing his fingers teasingly close to where Baz wanted him most.   
“Do you deserve it?”  
“Yes, yes please, daddy, please.” Baz begged, his hips bucking slightly and Simon grinning.   
“Hm, maybe you do, if I touch you, will you moan for me? Moan my name?” Baz nodded vehemently and Simon let his fingers slip under the band of Baz’s boxers. Baz whined and Simon let his fingers slide over Baz’s clit and to where he was practically pooling in his pants with how wet he was. Baz groaned, head thrown back as Simon started moving. He started light and slow, teasing and starting and stopping to watch as Baz got more and more desperate. And then Simon leaned in and attacked his neck with his teeth as he started rubbing faster. Baz was a moaning mess under Simon, his mouth left open as he spread his legs to give his boyfriend as much access as possible. Simon smirked against his neck as he felt Baz squirming harder, his noises faster and more desperate. And then he stopped moving and Baz practically cried out.   
“Oh, were you enjoying that?”  
“Yes, oh god yes, please.” Simon hummed and started again, picking up his pace quickly and watching as Baz writhed underneath him. Simon went back and fourth, bringing Baz close and then stopping or slowing to a teasing pace. Baz begged Simon every time to continue, panting his name and daddy whenever he could catch his breath. And then he started to really feel his orgasm form.   
“Don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop, I’m so close, daddy, please don’t stop!” So Simon didn’t stop, and watched in awe as his boyfriend came under him, but he did as he was told and didn’t stop. He kept rubbing his boyfriend, past his first orgasm and soon past his second. Baz was practically limp under him, randomly bucking up and crying out, but Simon still didn’t stop, not until his boyfriend quietly said the safe word. Simon came to a slow stop, sliding to lay down next to Baz.  
“You did so good baby, you looked so good, sounded so good. You’re my good boy.” Baz hummed happily and latched onto Simon.


End file.
